Smite: The End of Days
by Descintanto
Summary: When a pantheon is attacked without warning, justice must be exacted. Who will win the War of the Gods? Allegiances will be tested, and death will run rampant. This isn't about any specific character, hence no labels. Warning! This may contain sex scenes at some point, but I haven't decided yet, so read at your own risk, just in case!
1. Prologue: The Dawn of War

_Okay, guys. Bear with me on this one... This is my first time publishing a story, so if you see errors, or would like to suggest some possible futures for the story, please feel free to send me a PM with your suggestion._

 _Any criticism is appreciated, but please don't be a dick about it. I'll do my best to try and respond to everyone, until a point where it becomes too much to handle._

 _Thanks, and enjoy the story!_

\--

Prologue: The Dawn of War

A grizzled-looking old man stands perched on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a burning city. A faint crackle of electricity surrounded him, a slight humming noise radiating through the air. His white hair and beard billow in the wind, which carried the scent of fire and death to his nostrils. Grimacing slightly, he snorts the smell away from his nose, and he begins to turn.

"Brother, are we not going to retaliate against those dogs?" another man barks, his blue beard puffing away from his mouth as he speaks. He waves his hand towards the burning city and chuckles slightly in amazed disappointment. "Those bastards waltz into our lands, kill our people and burn our cities, and you're going to nothing but turn away and let them walk away without a scratch? You're pathetic."

The white-maned man turns and looks at his brother, his eyes full of sadness and fury. He raises his hand into the sky, slowly clenching his fist as his arm goes higher. Above the city, dark clouds gather and begin to spill water upon the city. The fires begin to dissipate, and black smoke rises from the destroyed city. Without warning, lightning crackles from the man's outstretched fingertips, and lightning crashes above the city, rage evident in the torrent of flashes.

A third man chuckles, a bone-chilling laugh, almost spectral. His face could not be seen underneath his purple hood, besides his glowing eyes. "It looks like we are going to war, brothers!" he claps his bone staff into his free hand. "There are plenty of souls for me to devour, and feast, I shall."

The first man turns to stare at him, his eyes glowing with electricity. "You think this is a game, Hades?" he scoffs, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well, it isn't. It's cold-blooded murder, and an attack on our lands and people." Hades laughs, the sound a grainy, ghostly cackle. He turns back to his other brother, the rage in his eyes crackling with full force. "And you, Poseidon. You wish to throw accusations around? Why didn't you know they were here? They had to cross YOUR oceans in order to reach this place, yet you failed!" The white in his eyes matched his hair, and a blinding flash of lightning stretched across the sky.

Shielding his eyes, the blue hair swaying in the wind. "I'm sorry, Zeus... I didn't realize they were here to attack us," he replies, his voice low and sullen. "I assumed it was an emmisary ship sent to Olympus... If I had known that they were here with aggression, their bones would be resting at the bottom of the ocean..." his gaze returning to meet his brother's eyes. Zeus knew that Poseidon was telling the truth.

Turning back to the cliff, Zeus could do nothing but ache for the people lost in the city. He knew there was nothing he could do now, but he took solace in the knowledge that at least he would be able to avenge them. All the women... The children... Tears streamed down his face as he turned around to face his brothers.

"Those motherless dogs will suffer for what they have done here! Nothing will stop us as we avenge the lives of all the people killed today. As the leaders of this land, it is our duty to exact justice on these mindless curs for daring to attack our people!" his voice echoed across the cliff, though no one living could hear him, besides his two brothers. "We go to Olympus. I will call all of our brethren to the halls, and we will hold a council to launch a counter-attack."

With these words, the War of the Gods had begun.

\--

 _Alright, everyone. I didn't really want to make this too long, as I want to see what kind of reception this gets before I devote too much time to a story that no one wants to read!_

 _Anyways, feel free to leave comments, review, or PM me with anything you would like to say, but as I said before the chapter, don't be a dick._

 _Thanks guys! I hope to hear from people soon!_


	2. Chapter One- Impending Threat

_I know I said I wanted to wait until I got some reviews or messages about this, but I got a case of the creativity, and couldn't let the urge pass me by, as I felt that I had some really great ideas with this chapter._

 _Anyways, here it is! Enjoy and review_!

\--

Chapter One: Impending Threat

Thor flew through the skies, his hammer swinging in front of him. His long brown hair fluttered around him, wind whipping through the wispy strands. Lightning thundered from his eyes and hammer, electricity arching through the air and lighting up his surroundings. His face torn into a painful grimace, his left hand clutching his stomach while blood oozed between his fingers. He needed to warn his people about the attack.

Thor spotted his destination, the massive dwelling of Odin, and the rest of his Norse companions. Altering his course, he rocketed towards the courthouse at earth-breaking speed. Thundering to the ground, he landed in the main courtyard, the crash echoing for miles.

He instantly collapsed to the ground, his legs too weak to support his weight. Thor coughed, blood splattering on the ground beneath his face. He raised his head, determined to make it up the steps and into Odin's viewing hall. Using his now free hand, he began to claw his way towards the giant stone steps in front of him.

To Thor's relief, the massive wooden doors to the dwelling opened, revealing Odin and Ullr, their gazes dropping and their faces contorting into a look of shock. They began sprinting towards the fallen warrior, taking the steps two at a time.

Ullr was the first to reach Thor. "What the fuck happened to you, Thor?" he finally spat out, wrestling Thor onto his back, gazing in horror at the dire wound the thunder god had sustained. Maneuvering his arms under Thor's neck and legs, he picked Thor up in a cradle. Ullr looked back at Odin. "We have to get him to the infirmary, NOW!" he shouted, Odin still lagging behind.

Odin nodded, gazing around at the rest of the gathered gods that had emerged from the fortress. Skadi ran forward, her faithful companion, Kaldr, close behind.

"Strap him to Kaldr! I'll make sure he gets help!" she yelled during her approach. She whistled, and Kaldr shot ahead of her, reaching Ullr and the wounded Thor. He laid down, allowing Ullr to lower Thor onto the ice wolf's back. Pulling two long strips of leather from his pack, Ullr began securing Thor onto the wolf as gently yet firmly as he could. Thor moaned in pain, his wound obviously causing his great pain. His head swung limp, his pulse still visible from a vein in his neck.

Skadi whistled again, commanding Kaldr to take Thor to the infirmary. The wolf instantly sprang into action, sprinting towards the doors of the infirmary to the west.

Odin, having finally reached Skadi and Ullr, breathed heavily from taking the stairs so quickly. "By Valhalla, I'm getting too old for this…" he wheezed, his breath still coming back to him. "It looks like we wait until he wakes, then we find out what the hell happened…"

*

 _Thor sprinted towards the sounds of screams. It was a woman's screams, and they conveyed a sadness beyond words. Thor ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his hammer in hand. Trees whipped by him in an almost constant haze._

 _Bursting_ _into a clearing on the edge of a town, Thor's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. The town was burning. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was fire. Houses, shops, even bodies were all burning brightly in the night. Corpses were strewn all over the ground. Men, women, even the bodies of children littered the ground._

 _Surging_ _forward, Thor searched for the source of the screams. He noticed that there were helmets and bodies that looked completely out-of-place. They were heavily armored, and their helmets had a bright red plume on the top. Romans. The Romans must have done this. Why?_

 _Thor_ _edged closer to the screams, and, rounding a corner, he found the source. Surrounded by Roman soldiers, a woman with dark brown hair was pinned against a wall, holding a small burning bundle. "Why?" she screamed at the soldiers, seemingly ignoring the flaming package in her arms. She cradled the package, and Thor realized in horror that it wasn't a package. It was a child. Her baby. It dawned on Thor that she wasn't crying out from the pain of the fire, but from the horror and sadness of losing her child._

 _One_ _of the soldiers smirked and chuckled. He moved towards the woman, swatting the remains from her hands, revealing the horrific burns the woman had suffered from holding her child. Forcing the woman to turn around, he bent her over, hoisting her dress up above her waist, and tearing her undergarments from her body. Returning to his own belt, he slowly began to undo the clasp._

 _Gazing_ _behind herself in horror, the woman screamed a bloodcurdling shriek. Suddenly the man was gone, laying on the ground a few yards away from where he was standing, his helmet crushed, blood gushing from the now-connected face. A gold and silver hammer lay upon the helmet, weighing down the soldiers headpiece. The remaining two soldiers shouted in panic, drawing their swords and turning towards the direction the projectile had come from. As they turned away from their fallen comrade, a crash of thunder sounded behind them. Behind them, Thor had appeared and motioned for the woman to run, which she promptly proceeded to follow._

 _Thor_ _stood, and dashed towards the unsuspecting soldiers. Swinging his hammer in one mighty arc, Mjolnir connected with the helmet of the furthest soldier, sending him rocketing into his comrade. The thunder god dashed in and delivered a fatal blow to the chest of the second soldier, whose legs were pinned beneath his dead companion. The blow crushed the soldiers sternum, making blood explode from the soldiers mouth, his life gone before he could cough._

 _Thor_ _regained his stance, and scanned his surroundings, noticing that there weren't any other people near him. He was too late. The Romans had obviously killed everyone, and he hadn't been quick enough to stop the assault. Sprinting towards what he assumed was the town's center, he burst through an opening to an absolutely horrific sight._

A _massive pile of corpses was burning in the center of the town square. The smell of burning flesh invaded Thor's nose, making him his face contort in disgust. He spotted movement to the side of the pyre, and he lurched forward, his hammer ready to swing, if need be. His pace slowed as fear settled into his chest._

 _He_ _froze in place as Bellona and Hercules turned to face him, their weapons already drawn. Hercules was the first to face him, and he began to laugh. "Well, look at this, Bell," he chided, his massively muscled chest heaving with hearty laughter. "It's the Thunder God himself, coming to save the day." Hercules laughed after he spoke, his free hand reaching to rest upon his stomach._

 _Bellona_ _laughed, her sword raising to rest upon her shoulder. "Too bad that he's too fucking late!" she choked out, barely containing her giggling. "We've already slaughtered this village, and NOW you want to step in? How amusing!" Her face straightened back into a determined stare, and she assumed a fighting stance, using both of her hands to hold the handle of her large, curved sword. Hercules did the same, raising his man-sized club with one hand._

 _Thor_ _gulped hard, but didn't back down. He raised his hammer, ready to fight a battle he knew he couldn't, or at the least, shouldn't win._

 _"Why?" he yelled roughly, his mind echoing to the screams of loss from the woman he had saved. "Why did you attack our people and destroy one of our towns?" His gaze held straight forward, his eyes shifting from Bellona to Hercules and back again, ready for the coming onslaught._

 _Bellona chuckled lightly. "Why? Because we're sick of your people's self-righteous shit! You act as though anyone outside of your lands are dogs, and we're through with it!" Bellona retorted, launching herself forward, Hercules following close behind._

 _She_ _raised her sword high above her head, bringing it down with great force towards Thor's skull. Raising his hammer, Thor deflected the blade with the side of his hammer, the sword embedding itself into the ground. Hercules' club came flying from behind Bellona, which Thor ducked under with ease._ Maybe this won't be so bad _, Thor thought. Spinning around, Bellona freed her sword from the ground and rushed forward, a shield appearing in her hand. Crashing the shield into Thor, the thunder god fell to the ground, quickly recovering and rolling to the side to avoid a massive overhanded swing from Hercules, the ground shaking with an echoing thud._

 _Regaining_ _his feet, Thor brought his hammer down with both hands, the ground shifting to become a tectonic rift, catching Hercules off-guard, knocking him to the ground, lightheaded. Bellona let loose a battle cry, spinning like a dance while her sword came apart into a murderous scourge, the links heading straight for Thor. Thor was able to raise his hammer in time, blocking the deadly weapon, but didn't notice that Bellona had begun to spin the other way, her weapon once again transforming into a massive hammer, the horizontal strike too fast for Thor to block._

 _He_ _was knocked airborne, dropping his hammer to the ground as Bellona jumped into the air, using her spinning momentum to carry her to Thor, her weapon once again a sword. Too dazed and breathless to react, Thor felt a searing pain erupt in his stomach. As his sight moved down, he saw the source._

 _Bellona's sword was buried deep into his gut, blood seeping from the edges of the wound already. Kicking upward, Thor was able to knock Bellona's off of him. Quickly standing, Thor called his hammer back to him, quickly throwing it at Hercules, who had regained his feet and was charging towards him. Hercules deflected the hammer with his free arm, the weapon doing nothing against his immense strength. Thor, now panicking, quickly called his hammer back to him. The hammer stopped flying away from the thunder god, and started flying back to him._

 _Hercules_ _suddenly slowed, and stomped the ground in front of him. Thor felt the ground under him surge upwards, almost like a wave on the ocean, and suddenly he was airborne again. Hercules smiled as he took a stand, holding his giant club with both hands, like a batter waiting for a pitch. Thor saw his life flash before his eyes, and closed his eyes, ready to meet death head-on. As he flipped through the air, he grunted as he landed on the ground, his back aching from the fall. Slowly standing, Bellona's sword still stuck in his torso, acting as a stopper for his insides, he looked towards the direction he had come from._

 _Hercules_ _laid on the ground, motionless. His club was laying a few feet from his outstretched hand, but Thor was amazed by something far more lucky. His hammer lay next Hercules as well, the large figure's head completely imploded from the object. Blood and bits of brains lay strewn around the hulking figures upper body, his open skull revealing where his brain should be._

 _Bellona_ _, having just regained her balance, saw the corpse, and screamed. "You fucking bastard! You'll die now!" She charged at Thor, fully intently on ripping the gods throat out. Thor quickly recalled his hammer, and reached his arms out in a full stretch. He begun to spin furiously fast, edging closer and closer to Bellona, the momentum tearing the sword from his stomach, causing it to clatter to the ground uselessly. Causing Bellona to retreat, he whipped his hammer around, and in one smooth motion, altered his spin and rocketed into the sky, out of the Roman goddess's sight._

I must warn the others _, Thor thought to himself as he sped towards his home._

\--

I _know, my formatting and descriptions are probably terrible, but I felt like this was a good chapter for me. I haven't been writing for very long, but I'm proud of the way this turned out!_

 _If the formatting and description was enough to turn you off, I apologize, and hopefully if you stick with it, I might end up getting better at this._

 _Anyways, as I send at the top, please write me a review so I know what to work on! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter Two- The Storm and the Saint

_Hey everyone! This chapter is really just a little more build-up for what will inevitably be an action packed story, so I hope you guys don't mind a little bit more story telling._

 _On with the chapter_!

\--

Chapter Two- The Storm and the Saint

Guan Yu gasped, his life force leaking out of him with each heartbeat. His long, black beard was matted with blood, and his talou shook from the convulsions of his arms. His wounds oozed, drenching his tattered robes with red. He knew he wouldn't survive much longer, without aid or energy.

His opponent smirked, stepping towards the kneeling warrior, his katana resting upon his shoulder. "Is this what to expect from the great 'Saint of War?' You're nothing but a beaten old man, and while that amuses me, I think I'll be kind enough to offer you the swift mercy of death!" Guan Yu's foe lowered his blade toward the defeated warrior, gripping the hilt tightly with both hands.

Guan Yu chuckled, a pained, dry sound. Raising his eyes to stare at his blue-clad foe, he smiles slightly. "You may have defeated me, but your lowly ranks cannot hope to defeat China," he said softly. Every breath was a labor, talking even more so. "You bring a measly sum of men to fight the army of China? Ha! You're hopeless, boy," he barely managed to say, his breathing becoming more and more painful with each passing minute.

"Enough!" the warrior yelled, hoisting his weapon into the air, a razor-sharp katana with a toothed edge. "Now you die!" The warrior brought his sword down in at a lightning fast speed.

Guan Yu, eyes closed, resigned and accepted his date as the merciful stroke plummeted towards him. Time slowed, and for what seemed like ages, he waited for his life to end. Suddenly, a thunderous clang of metal cracked above his head. Curious, he opened his eyes and looked up. Mere inches above from his neck, a long pronged spear was interlocked with the katana. Looking at the wielder, he realized that his reinforcements had arrived. Struggling, Guan Yu raised his left hand into the air, and a green light glowed, energy and life surging through his battered and broken body. Jumping to his feet, the Saint stood, gripping his talou in an aggressive battle stance. "Now YOU will be the one to face death, Susano!" he exclaimed, rushing towards Susano, ramming the smaller man back with a shoulder thrust, quickly routing his momentum to carry his weapon above his head in a massive overhanded blow. Susano brought his blade up, deflecting the blow to the ground, and quickly retreating a few steps. "You're lucky, Saint! If not for your allies, your blood would stain my blade and your fucking head would be rolling on the ground!" With this, he turned and sprinted away, Guan Yu's blade still embedded in the ground.

Erlang, relaxed now the foe had retreated, grabbed the shaft of Guan Yu's talou, and helped the warrior pull the blade free, both of them grunting with effort. "Wow, you really wanted to cause some damage to him, didn't you?" Erlang remarked, half chuckling as he spoke. His dog had laid down at his feet, his head and ears still perked up with weary anticipation.

Guan Yu also relaxed, wiping his face with the cleanest bit of his sleeve that he could find. "Yes," he replied, his voice steady and sure. "He came into our land with aggression, and he threatened the lives of us and our people. I couldn't control my anger, and I went berserk. I will not let out lands and our people fall at the hands of that mongrel!" Guan Yu's eyes met Erlang's, and he didn't blink away. Erlang smiled softly, returning the eye contact, and nodded. "I know, my friend. I believe you, above all others, will protect us and our people." With this, Erlang extended his hand and clapped it down on his allies' shoulder, gently squeezing in a sign of trust and respect.

Guan Yu's eyes gaze upon the carnage that had been wreaked around him. Hundred of Japanese soldiers lay dead across the field. It had only been him, Erlang, and a handful of emissaries sent to try to maintain peace between the pantheons. When the groups had met, the Japanese attacked, an obvious trap. Guan Yu and Erlang had both fought their hardest, but the emissaries were all killed, leaving the two alone to face the invasion force. Susano had led the attack, and he had been the only one to survive the slaughter, forced to retreat after nearly killing the Saint of War himself. He would indeed be a fearsome enemy.

"Come, my friend," Erlang spoke softly, his dog rising to his feet. "We must return home and tell the others what has happened."

Guan Yu nodded, turning towards his home. "Yes, and we must prepare for war."

\--

 _Gah! I'm really sorry this chapter is so boring! I know that the result was really easy to see coming, but with Guan Yu being one of my favorite characters in the game, I really don't feel like killing him off JUST yet!_

 _Just a sidenote, but I'm not really sure about setting up a release schedule for the chapters yet. I would much rather just take my time and upload the chapters when I'm satisfied with them, because otherwise I feel like I'm going to rush through them, and sacrifice quality for timing._

 _Thanks! Remember to leave me a review or send me a PM letting me know what you think!_


End file.
